


Tanti Auguri

by eiichisan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiichisan/pseuds/eiichisan
Summary: Ezio is making his way to Villa, fatally injured, and finds the house empty.
Kudos: 5





	Tanti Auguri

The sun rose lethargically. Hours that were so long wandering around Monteriggioni, bleeding until paled, and dragging his body as much as the strength he had left would allow.

He made it, finally, to the manor, and was left surprised as he found it empty. Bumping against the wall, and with lack of balance, he went to the studio searching for Claudia. She was not there. So he kept looking, slowly going into every room, wasting what little strength he could have left searching for, apparently, no one. Wrath was slowly working it's way through him.

Now, he was kneeling, for he didn't have the energy to stand anymore. He crawled into the dinning room trying his luck to see any members of his family. Uncle Mario, Claudia… anyone would do. His gaze fell on some shadows heading to the far end of the large table, voices whispering, eyes gazing straight into his own.

— Tanti Auguri Ezio! —a youthful voice exclaimed. He recognized it, but he had the feeling he hadn't heard it in quite a while.  
He crawled to get a closer look of the people talking to him. There were three people. But wait, are those…?

— Benvenuto, mio fratello! —said yet another warm voice.

A thin ray of light brightened the room and now he could see the people talking to him. They were three men, and said men resembled him. He knew them; oh my, only god knew how well he knew them. A friendly hand was extended for him to take.

— Andiamo, Ezio. It is your birthday, hence, we must celebrate.  
— Fa-father… father? —was the poor excuse for a greeting that he managed to pull out.

— Yes, son —said Giovanni as he waited for his second son to get up.  
Ezio let his eyes roam around the room and they met the other two people there.

— Federico… Petruccio! You're here!

Two nods with their respective smiles was the response he got.  
— But… how? —he asked, still on his knees— and why?

That was his older brother's queue to speak:

— We've come to celebrate two very important events, Ezio. One is, of course, your twenty-eighth birthday.

Eizo anything but smiled, grabbing his father's hand as he finally rose to his feet, a curious mixture of shock and happiness bubbling within him —And the other one? —he asked back, standing with a little help from his older brother and father, but his body froze as the unexpected answer came back to him…  
— Today is the day of our reunion, son. It is time for us to go now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic in English so if you saw it got a some or a lot of spelling or grammar issues, I deeply apologize.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
